


Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight, to The Doctor

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Herding Cats, Postcards, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A postcard from Coruscant, after a successful adventure in the Outer Rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight, to The Doctor

To: The Doctor  
 The TARDIS,    
By way of the Time Vortex

My Dear Doctor,

Your timely intervention and assistance in the late contrempts on Balto-Basta were very much appreciated. Without the efforts of your Companions and the remarkable capacity of your vessel, I fear many more lives would have been lost, and a very great darkness would have descended upon that planet. As it is, while it will be some time before they are entirely settled, the Nekoai are already establishing themselves well in their new home. Z'ryl chose to come with me when I returned to the Temple, and has recovered completely. He sends his love to Nyssa and hopes she is also Quite Well Now.

I trust the Force will see this delivered to you when and where ever you might be, and I remain affectionately yours.

May the Force be with you.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Knight  
 C/o Jedi Main Temple Complex,  
 z’Jhedhai City, Coruscant,  
 NGC479087-aA

**Author's Note:**

> For the Postcard meme:  
> 1\. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.  
> 2\. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.  
> 3\. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.
> 
> Jamie's prompt was: Qui-Gon, The Doctor, Coruscant (or the outer rim, I'm not picky)
> 
> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://lferion.dreamwidth.org/204741.html?thread=762821#cmt762821)


End file.
